in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: AU Escape
After facing a humiliating defeat against Mephiles and Iblis, Infinite’s Phantom Ruby collided with Mephiles’ Black Emerald, causing a reaction that teleports them to an alternate universe where the LRG becomes a militaristic organization that hunts down and captures villains. Now Infinite has been forced to work with Mephiles and Iblis to escape the AU before their universe’s history starts to crumble! Cast IaLR Universe Characters * Infinite * Mephiles * Iblis Alternate Universe Characters * Dynasty (AU) * Jenny (AU) * Neptune (AU) * Nepgear (AU) * Galaximus (AU) Special Note For this story only, I’m gonna try to make sure it follows on how I image the story goes for as long as possible, meaning that the number of Roleplayers joining here is kept to a minimum of 3 (including me), try to fix any spelling errors and, if it is absolutely necessary, change or have the Roleplayers change their characters response, should there be a reaction that I do not want. Understood. Alright, here we go! (Man, I hope I get a good rating on Creeper’s Critizing Corner!) Edit: 'Spoiler alert: I DID! Eight point five outta ten! Check it out! Story Main ''In the middle of nowhere at sunset, Infinite knocks back to a mountain. Mildly injured, he clutches to his side before firing a barrage of Infinite Cubes at his foes. Mephiles dodges the cubes while Iblis ambushes Infinite by kicking him to Mephiles, where he grabs Infinite and throws him to the ground. Infinite struggles to get up while Mephiles and Iblis flies to the ground, confronting him. * 'Infinite: ' I-Impossible! I cannot be defeated! * 'Mephiles: ' And you were right on our last encounters, but now? (chuckles) You are now nothing but a weakling to us. * 'Infinite: ' I... am not weak! * 'Mephiles: '''You are now. ''Mephiles grabs Infinite by the throat and holds out his Black Emerald * 'Mephiles: ' This shall now be your grave, foolish mutation. Goodbye. Before Mephiles can execute his spell, there was a sudden explosion, knocking back all three of them. Infinite quickly gets up and sees his Phantom Ruby circuling around with the Black Emerald * '''Infinite: '''The Phantom Ruby! What is it doing?! * '''Mephiles: Stop it! They all get up and tried to grab their respective gemstones, but it was too late. Both the crystals created an aura around them and they all ended up teleporting somewhere. Infinite then wakes up in the middle of a seemingly peaceful forest * Infinite: '(groans) What happened? (touch’s his face, revealing that his mask is missing) My mask! What happened to my mask! ''Infinite can hear Iblis chuckling * 'Mephiles: '''No wonder why you wore that mask. You look terrible. * '''Infinite: ' Shut up and give me back my mask! Now! * 'Mephiles: '''I can‘t. I don’t have it. * '''Infinite: '''Urg! There has got to be a mask around here somewhere. (Sees a pebble trail) Perhaps this trail can lead me to nearby town. Perhaps I can find a mask there. And while I’m at it, I can teach the citizens fear and pain! (storms off to the pebble path) * '''Mephiles: '''Shall we follow him, Iblis? * '''Iblis: '(nods) Mephiles and Iblis follow Infinite to the trail. Unbeknownst to them, they are spied by heavily armed versions of Dynasty, Jenny and Neptune. * 'Dynasty (AU): ' Odd. I thought we imprisoned them. Did we, Jennifer? * '''Jenny (AU): '''You know villains, always being pesky and defiant. Not to worry. We will capture them.... * '''Neptune (AU): Wait, we were told to capture them? I don't remember too much, my brain is so misty when it comes to remembering... OK, I remember now. * Dynasty (AU): '''They don't seem to have their power gems. Good. You and Jennifer will ambush them on the front. I'll corner them on the back. When I give the order, knock them unconscious with your pulse pistols. Understood? * '''Neptune (AU): Aww yeah! Let's do this thing! * Dynasty (AU): '''And keep quiet. I swear to Jelo, you get excited over every little thing. * '''Neptune (AU): Geez... Thanks for the mood killer... Dynasty, Neptune and Jenny activate their camouflage and starts running to their positions * Mephiles: 'Angry, much? * '''Infinite: '''Go away. * '''Mephiles: '''I always knew I’ll defeat you with your Phantom Ruby. * '''Infinite: '''Leave. * '''Mephiles: ' And the fact that you were weak. * 'Infinite: '(Turns around) Could you shut up for five minutes?! We don’t know what happened, we don’t know where we are, and best of all, we don’t know how to escape. So, if you and your girlfriend want to destroy the timeline, I suggest that you tell me your suggestions. Otherwise, get out of my life. Infinite then attempts to storm off again until he is ambushed by Jenny and Neptune. * '''Jenny (AU): '''Stop right there, you jailbreakers! * '''Neptune (AU): What she said! Shut up and stop right there! * Mephiles: 'Heh. An easy escape. (Attempts to fly to the other side, before being knocked unconscious by Dynasty) * '''Dynasty (AU): '''Fire! ''Neptune fires her pulse pistol, naturally - like the plan follows. Infinite is now unconsious. * '''Neptune (AU): (quietly) Hey, it worked. * Jenny (AU): '''Bullseye! * '''Neptune (AU): OK, how about you be quiet now? (Thinking: I'm so glad it isn't me this time.) The group then slowly corner Iblis, scaring her to the extreme * Dynasty (AU): 'Would you like to do the honors, Jennifer? * '''Jenny (AU): '''With pleasure, Dynasty! (''Jenny sets up a Killer Wail, which charges up) ''SAY GOODBYE, YOU FOOLS! (''The Killer Wail fires!) It sent Iblis flying towards a tree. Iblis falls from the tree, unconsious * 'Dynasty (AU): ' The Pulse Pistol might be more simpler, Jennifer.... * '''Neptune (AU): Boo... * Jenny (AU): '''Oh really? Are you questioning me? * '''Neptune (AU): Oh boy, not this again * Dynasty (AU): 'Enough, you two. We’ve already completed our task. Send in Nepgear and a transport copter... ''Dynasty then searched his pockets and pulled out 2 test tubes, each one containing the Phantom Ruby and the Black Emerald * 'Dynasty (AU): '''And perhaps a research team... ''A few hours later, Infinite wakes up from his unconscious state, only to find himself confined in a large test tube-like cellm before seeing himself surrounded by occupied cells of the same size. He then sees Dynasty having a conservation with Nepgear * '''Dynasty (AU): '''Have you made any sense with the energy levels yet, Nepgear? The crystals I found on the escaped prisoners looked rather unique... * '''Nepgear (AU): Hm... The energy levels are pretty high... Something of this high a level reading is probably to do with reality itself - altering or otherwise. * Dynasty (AU): '''I see... Would you like some more time researching them? Something tells me that these crystals... Don’t belong here. * '''Nepgear (AU): I traced that, too. These crystals are not from this world - this universe, even. It's complicated to explain without some kind of paradox, but if that universe had these crystals, then perhaps we do in ours... You follow? * Dynasty (AU): 'Yes... If these crystals don’t belong here... nor do our prisoners? Actually, dismiss that idea. I’m sure we got the right prisoners... ''Infinite then bangs on the glass to catch their attention, which it did. *'Nepgear (AU): '''Speak of the devil... It seems like one of them has woken up. *'Infinite: 'Where am I?! What is going on here?! *'Nepgear (AU): I'm sure you already know where you are, but what's going on doesn't concern you. Let's just say... You won't be needing 'it' anymore. *'Infinite: '''The Phantom Ruby? MY Phantom Ruby?! *'Dynasty (AU): Yes. We Have recently noticed that these crystals are NOT from our universe. *'Infinite: '''That is because I am also not from this universe! *'Dynasty (AU): 'BS. *'Nepgear (AU): As I predicted... So, not only are the alternate universe people different from their identical copies here in some ways, but also share some traits... Huh. (confused expression) *'Infinite: '''If you let me out, I will make sure your death will be quicker. *'Mephiles: (in his cell, next to Infinite) Why impose threats if they’re not gonna release you? *'''Nepgear (AU): Well, I see someone's got some sense... Why should we release you if you're vowing to kill everyone, even those who pose no threat to you what-so-ever? It's just a gemstone, isn't it? *'Infinite: '''It’s more than just a gemstone, fool. It’s a reality-bending, illusion-creating crystal of destruction. And if you don’t give it to me, I will make sure you will die a slow and painful death. *'Nepgear (AU):' Reality-bending and illusion-creating crystal of destruction....? That's valuable information. Thanks for falling for it. (mischievous laugh) *'Infinite: (growls) *'Dynasty (AU): '''Come, Nepgear. You need to get back to studying the ruby... *'Nepgear (AU): Right! I have work to do... (she goes off to get back to studying, naturally) *'Infinite: '(chuckles to himself) Good luck activating it... Several minutes pass by * Mephiles: 'Infinite... (Infinite tries to ignore him) Infinite. * '''Infinite: '''What do you want, Mephiles? * '''Mephiles: '''I know this is something I don’t do, but- * '''Infinite: '''No, I am not working with you. * '''Mephiles: '''And why is that? * '''Infinite: '''Friendship is nothing, but a fleeting illusion. The only person you can count on is yourself. * '''Mephiles: '''So is that Ruby of yours. Listen, I know you hate working for other people and that you are a lone wolf, but look around. We are stuck in near-inescapable cells when our gemstones combined together. If we want to return to our universe, we need to find a way out of this cell, find our gemstones, go as far away from this place and leave. * '''Infinite: '''Why should I listen to you? You are the person who wishes to destroy this timeline. * '''Mephiles: '''But not with it... So. Are you in? ''Infinite looks at Mephiles with a look on his face. Meanwhile, in Nepgear’s lab, she is struggling to activate the Phantom Ruby despite numerous attempts to *'Nepgear (AU): '''Argh, none of this is working...! I've gone through dozens of solutions - and I've got no dice! Why is it not... working...? (she seems kinda stressed, and under pressure) ''Then suddenly, BAM!!! She heard an explosion far away from her lab. Then the speaker goes on * '''Intercom: ALL AVAILABLE UNITS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRISON CELL AREA. REPEAT, ALL AVAILABLE UNITS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRISON CELL AREA. * Nepgear (AU): No kidding...! They must be trying to get outta here...! (she grabs the Phantom Ruby and brings it with her, not risking to leave it behind in the open for Infinite to take - and she then goes to investigate) To her shock, she sees bloodied up soldiers near Infinite, Mephiles and Iblis’ cells. She also saw them fleeing to a hallway. *'Nepgear (AU)': ...H-Huh? (she tied to catch up) What the heck is going on?! She losts them in a maze of hallways, but still continues to search for them nonetheless. Unbeknowest to her, the group were hiding in General Tower’s old office * Infinite: 'I think we lost them. * '''Mephiles: '''I told you we worked good as a team. * '''Infinite: '''Shut up. Let’s just search around the area for any clues of an exit. ''They did so. While they were searching, Iblis pull open some curtains and makes a slightly disturbed face * 'Iblis: '''Uuhhhh... * '''Mephiles: '''What is it- ''Then they all stand in awe. They all saw Galaximus with a breathing mask floating around in a giant tube full of liquid * 'Infinite: '''This must be the ”goddess” of the inklings in this universe... I wonder what has happened to her. * '''Mephiles: '''Perhaps she can help us. * '''Infinite: '''That is VERY unlikely. * '''Mephiles: '''It’s worth a try. ''Mephiles quickly grabs a piece of metal and throws it to the tube and then BOOM!!! The tank exploded releasing a ton of the liquid and Galaximus herself. * 'Infinite: '''Once we’re out of here, you’re gonna be cyan jelly. * '''Iblis: '(snickers) Mephiles then examines Galaximus’ body * 'Mephiles: '''Galaximus? * '''Galaximus (AU): '''Ugh..... W-what happened? * '''Infinite: '''If she’s gonna kill us, I’m blaming it on you. * '''Mephiles: '''Are you Alright? * '''Galaximus (AU): '''I’m kinda woozy, but I’m mostly okay. Did you two just save me from that foresaken glass prison? * '''Infinite: '''I tried to tell him not to sav- ''Iblis cover’s Infinite’s mouth and nods * 'Galaximus (AU): '''I usually don’t give out compliments, but you have my deepest thanks. That Gang is crazy- I thought I was a maniac. I’m gonna get them back- someway, someday. * '''Mephiles: '''The only reason why we saved you because we need your help with our escape. You see, we actually do not belong in this universe. We were unintentionally brought when my Black Emerald and Infinite’s Phantom Ruby reacted with each other. Now we’re trying to retrieve back our former crystals and get as far away from the base as we can so we can come back to our universe. * '''Infinite: '(removes Iblis’ hand from his mouth) In the meantime, you can cause as much destruction as you can, but not right now. Come here. (Walks to Tower’s old computer) * 'Galaximus (AU): '''Destruction is my middle name! (she walks over to where Infinite is) * '''Infinite: '''They setted up a whole system of shields around the area, in the exterior and the interior, meaning that using your growth powers would be pointless of right now. However, there is always a shield generator somewhere in the building. If we could find the shield generator and deactivate it, you can have plenty of room to cause as much chaos as your heart desires. Problem is: This old computer doesn’t have the map of the building right now. Our best bet to find the map is through another room that has a computer. Although it it too dangerous to go outside for the moment. * '''Mephiles: '''Thankfully, we have this ventilation system right there. (Points to a vent on the top right side of the room) * '''Galaximus (AU): '''So... we crawl through it? Sigh... I like being big. * '''Infinite: '''Don’t worry. It won’t be for long. ''Suddenly, they hear footsteps outside the room * 'Dynasty (AU): '''I have located them! Get me an explosive device! A Splat-Bomb, a landmine, ANYTHING! * '''Infinite: '''Here they come! Go! Go! ''Mephiles opens the vent and climbs inside. Iblis helps Infinite and Galaximus into the vent before going to the vent herself and closing the vent. The door explodes and the squad enter inside. Jenny then sees Galaximus’ open cell and gasps in fear. * 'Jenny (AU): '''Oh squid. Galaximus escaped, and now she’s gonna be soooo mad! * '''Dynasty (AU): '''Uh oh! Jennifer! Set the building into Code Red! I don’t want ANY of them getting out of here alive! ''Meanwhile, Mephiles knocks down a vent and enters a laboratory. '' * '''Mephiles: '''Coast is clear. (Jumps out of the vent, along with Infinite, Galaximus and Iblis) * '''Galaximus (AU): '''Wow. I gotta say boys, that was easier than I expected! * '''Mephiles: '''Search around the area for a map or some sort. ''All of a sudden, Jenny yells into the intercom! * 'Jenny (AU): '''ATTENTION ALL UNITS! THIS IS A CODE RED SITUATION! WE HAVE VILLAINS ON THE RUN! I REPEAT, CODE RED SITUATION! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! CAPTURE THOSE FREAKS AND IMPRISON THEM, STAT! * '''Galaximus (AU): '''No pressure, but I think we should hurry things up! * '''Infinitie: '(completely ignoring everything around him, he is seen holding a red sword, examining it) * 'Mephiles: '''I found a way to the power generator! It’s an L-Turn next to barracks. Shouldn’t take that long! * '''Galaximus (AU): '''Well then, let’s hurry up! * '''Infinite: '(puts the sword into his nonexiatant holster) I’ll take the vents and enter the generator through there. * 'Mephiles: '''Infinite, a quick trip to the entrance shouldn’t take long! * '''Infinite: '''There could be guards waiting for us there. It is best to distract them. Oh and, by the way. Take this. (Tosses the Black Emerald To Mephiles) * '''Iblis: '''Huh? * '''Mephiles: '''Where did you find this? * '''Infinite: '''It was at the table. Someone may already have the Phantom Ruby, but they forgot about the Black Emerald. Now go. ''Meanwhile, at the entrance, tons of familiar faces are seen patroling the area. * 'Bendy (AU): '''Are you SURE this is no drill, Commander Jenny? * '''Jenny (AU): '''I’m sure! We all know what my sister is capable of! And she has friends, too! I will not allow them to escape. They must fall- for it is my- no- the entire Locked Room Gang‘s desire. * '''Iblis: '''A desire that will burn into ashes... ''The force then sees Mephiles, Galaximus and Iblis, all battle-ready * 'Jenny (AU): '''Well, well, well. You were all brave enough to show up. How convenient that you all escape, and free the very villain that I was determined to make sure ''stayed ''trapped! I’m afraid that your pathetic resistance ends right here, right now. For I will not let you escape.... Minions! GET THEM! ''Jenny‘s Inkling minions charge towards the threesome. * 'Mephiles: '''I assume we all know what to do? ''They all nod. Galaximus, Iblis And Mephiles then charge to the Army. Meanwhile, inside the generator * 'Infinite: '(knocks down the ventilator top and falls down) Now. For the destruction of the gang. Infinite then goes to the main computer and attempts to tamper the controls. After a short while, he felt a presence behind him and when he looked behind him, he saw Nepgear, in her Purple Sister armor, jumping into the air with her twin swords. Infinite grabs his sword and they clash. * '''Nepgear (AU): '''Looking for something? Looking for something or not, I'm not gonna allow some pincushion tamper with the controls! Watch closely; you'll love this one. (holograms of herself appear in a normal stance, and they suddenly turn real, slashing Infinite in all 8 directions) * '''Infinite: '''Ugh! You idiotic- (used his sword to slash down a couple of the clones before going charging at the real Nepgear) I’ll kill you! * '''Nepgear (AU): Are you sure? You're being really over-confident... (she thrusted her swords forward, slicing through Infinite's and slashing at his weak spots - if any, to paralyze him) * Infinite: '''Rgh! (almost falls to the ground) I can never be defeated! (Jumps onto a wall and flies right towards her) * '''Nepgear (AU): Come and get it! (she makes a hologram of a bomb before her - where Infinite was flying, and that suddenly turns into real - meaning Infinite basically flew into a bomb) The bomb exploded on Infinite, sending him flying across the room to a wall. Infinite falls to the ground, groaning in pain. *'Nepgear (AU): '''Honestly, I'm surprised that the 'original' universe is weaker than your version in this one. If you're trying so hard just for 'this' (shows the Phantom Ruby), you're just a morally fractured animal... (she seems to activate the Phantom Ruby - seems the whole room was an illusion of a top security cell; it was a trap!) *'Infinite: 'Weak...? (Suddenly gets up) I... Am... Not... ' WEAK!!!! '(Infinite then screams in anger while attempting to slash Nepgear in different place, overwhelming her) ''It didn't work. The cell was in his way, and upon contact, it sent a forceful electric current through him which voluntarily stunned him more. *'Nepgear (AU): '''A brave move; but one blinded by not only his insecurity, but over-reliance on something that can be stolen... Am I right? *'Infinite: 'RrrrrrrrrRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!!!! (he uses his sword to break down the bars of the cell. He then stabs her in the chest, weakening her. However, her clone quickly appears, grabs Infinite and throws him across the room) *'Nepgear (AU): '(looks down at her wound) OK... That.. hur.t... I'm not... giving... up...! (she's panting weakly, almost out of time) Sayonara! (she seems to vanish to safety, but when she re-appeared to her end point, she collapsed into a state of unconsiousness from the pain) ''Using all the time he can afford, Infinite grabs the Phantom Ruby she accidentally drops, revert the prison cell back into the power generator, revealing that Nepgear’s illusion was a lie- it was still the room he was looking for. He then hacks into the computer and pulls the switch. Then a long beep blares across the area. * 'Intercom: '''WARNING! INTERNAL AND EXTERNAL SHIELDS HAS BEEN POWERED DOWN! * '''Mephiles: '''Now, Galaximus! While you still have the chance! * '''Galaximus (AU): '''With pleasure! (she proceeds to cause mass destruction to everything around her) This is for treating me like a wild animal! ''In the chaos, the prisoners escape their cells thanks to Galaximus and they ran amok, while the guards are trying to neutralize the prisoners with no avail. Jenny escapes some of the wreckage and contacts Dynasty in her earpiece * 'Dynasty (AU): '''This is General Dynasty. Speak. * '''Jenny (AU): '''That slimy sister of mine has freed the prisoners! We are trying to take hem out, but nothing‘s working! What are we gonna do? * '''Dynasty (AU): '''Leave the base at once and return to me, with any other LRG survivors, at Echo Creek. We need to form a tactical formation and find a way to return our prisoners. For now, run away from here. Dynasty, out. * '''Jenny (AU): '(thinking to herself) How is this possible? We always beat those villains every other time! Is this the time we- no.... Impossible! Jenny scowls at the villains, and she stomps off angrily, with her minions in tow. Meanwhile, after Infinite recreates his mask with the Phantom Ruby, Mephiles grabs him by the scarf and floats in front of Galaximus. * 'Mephiles: '''We would like to thank you for your assistance with our escape. We probably couldn't have done it without you. * '''Galaximus (AU): '''Don't mention it. It’s the least I could do for you helping me get out of this despicable prison. * '''Infinite: '''Can we get out of here now, before I decide on throwing a construct of the sun at the face of Earth? * '''Mephiles: '''We wish you the best of luck at your plans of conquest. Goodbye. (flies off)Category:Stories ''Mephiles, Iblis and Infinite then fly into a fountain in the middle of an forest * 'Mephiles: '''So, Infinite... Are we ready to go back to our universe? * '''Infinite: '''Yes. Who knows what other surprises this forsaken place may contain... (removes the Phantom Ruby from his chest) But remember this. This will be the last time I will be working for someone who recently defeated me. * '''Mephiles: '''It only has been an hour. * '''Infinite: '''Enough. (Holds the Phantom Ruby into the air) Do what you must. * '''Mephiles: '''Very well... (Grabs his Black Emerald and Holds it next to the Phantom Ruby) ''The same explosion occurred once the gemstones made contact. As they are circuling around, Infinite, Mephiles and Iblis slowly apporach them until the same aura occurred and they teleported back to their world Mephiles and Iblis were found unconscious, on the ground. Iblis shakes him up * 'Mephiles: '''Ugh... What has happened? * '''Iblis: '(points to the Black Emerald, which was covered with Infinite’s scarf) * 'Mephiles: '(approaches Black Emerald removes the scarf) Until we meet again, Infinite. Even after everything that has happened... I will not stop from proving that I am capable of engulfing this timeline into darknes... And I will make sure you will come with it...! Extra Scene In Mr. P’s lab, Iblis was standing there, telling the whole story to Mr. P. * 'Iblis: '''It was the most wonderful thing I have experience yet... encountering the same people in a different timeline... * '''Mr. P: '(stands there, fingers on top on his nose) ... (claps his hands once) Alright, I’m beginning to question wether or not interdimensional travel IS possible, or that’s total bullsh- Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21